The present invention relates to easy-access storage facilities for storing objects, such as forms, papers, files, merchandise, etc.
A typical situation in which the need for an easy-access storage facility arises, exists, for example, in administrative offices in which numerous folders, files, forms, brochures, letters, etc. must be readily available to a clerk without having to get up, etc. It is known to provide desks with telescopic drawers and compartments, but the capacity of such facilities is usually quite limited due to and by the usual desk sizes. Another easy-access storage facility is of the lazy susan variety with a vertical axis; but again the capacity is quite limited. One can provide such a device with several vertically spaced storage levels, but there obviously exists a reasonable height limit. For example, highly placed levels may actually be out or reach.